Teenage Dirtbags in Love
by Nishi Ichijo
Summary: Ginny felt her hart stop. She didn't just fancy Harry. You're right. John stopped talking, What? She smiled, looking mad, You're right. I'm in love with Harry Potter.


**A/N: Heya! This is my first HarryxGinny FanFic! Yay! I hope you all like it! Oh, for the parts where it's Ginny's P.O.V., I changed it to where it made sense, such as the 'he's' are 'she's' and stuff.**

Song: Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus

Disclaimer: No ownership over song or characters!

Thanks!

**Teenage Dirtbags in Love**

Harry sighed as he looked over at the red-headed girl in front of her. The War was over. While he was fighting Voldemort, he had only had one thing on his mind: Her. Ginevra Weasly.

_Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour_

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Wha?! Oh. Ron. Just you."

His best friend pursed his lips, huffing, "Well. That's nice. Thanks alot Mate." He sighed and said, "Come on Mate, Potions."

_  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me_

Harry nodded, but stayed a few feet behinde Ron and Hermione as they held hands and laughed. He was glad for his friends, finally being together. He knew it was what they'd wanted, and he was happy that they were.

He had to keep down a roar of anger as Ginny walked past him, her latest boy-toy's arm wrapped around her waist.

Right now, Harry wanted nothing more than to be up in the Common Room, listening to his Weird Sisters album.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

Ginny looked back at Harry, feeling a familiar clutching in her stomache. Her boyfriend, John, had been droning on about...something. Only when he laughed did she take her eyes off of Harry's form. "I'm sorry... My mind was elsewhere, what did you say?"

He raised his blonde eyebrow, "I _said,_ 'I wonder why Potter's been staring at you all week.'"

Ginny was purely shocked. What? He's beenstaring at her? But...he dumped her! Why... "Oh, no reason I'm sure..."

She watched Hermione turn to talk to Harry, and felt instantly jealous.

_His girlfriend's a dick  
And she brings a gun to school  
And she'd sI'mply kick  
My ass if she knew the truth_

She tried to spend as much time as she could eith Hermione to see if she felt anything for Harry. But, she came up with nothing. Hermione was head-over-heels for Ron.

But, what got Ginny was, how could you spend that much time with someone as wonderful as Harry and not love them? Ginny decieded that Hermione was a great actress.

_She lives on my block  
And she drives an Iroc  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me  
_

Ginny spent the whole afternoon convinsing herself that Hermione didn't fancy Harry. That she herself was the only female in all of Hogwarts who did. Either that, or, they were all just as convinced as she used to be that Hermione and him were and item.

Hermione walked over to her, "Hey Ginny! We're all going to Hogsmeade later on, wanna come?"

Ginny nodded, "Sure. But...first...I gotta...do something."

"John?"

"Yeah."

Ginny left Hermione to do something that'd become quite a hobby of her's...break up with her boyfriend.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

Harry ran a hand through his hair, sighing again. **I'm a bloody idiot. There's no way she loves me...**

_**Then **__**why**__** was she staring at you?**_

**I'm The Boy Who Lived, lately, who ****hasn't**** been staring at me...**

_**Fine! Go ahead and sulk, meanwhile, she's being swept off her feet by her boyfriend DuJour!**_

_Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin_

Ginny groaned, wanting to get it through Johns head that it was through.

"John, listen. I truly am--"

"It's about Potter isn't it?"

Ginny flushed, "N-No."

"Yes it is!" he yelled, "I've seen the way you two look at each other! You're in love with another bloke!"

Ginny felt her hart stop. She didn't just fancy Harry. "You're right."

He opened his mouth to yell again, but shut it abruptly, "I...what?"

She smiled widely, looking somewhat mad. "You're right. I'm in love with Harry Potter."

_Man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
Low and behold  
She's walking over to me_

  
Later on that day in Hosmeade, Harry was talking to Ron about school, Quiddtich and Hermione, when Ginny walked into the room.

Harry instantly fell silent as his throat dried up, like everytime he laid eyes on the gorgeous being infront of him. Girl wasn't enough. Neither was woman. The only word close enough was Goddess, though that didn't even signify it well enough.

His heart burst when Ginny smiled at him and started twoard him, her eyes never leaving his.

Harry also stood up, leaving Ron curious at the behavior of his best mate.

_This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am  
And why does she give a damn about me_

He walked forward three steps until he and Ginny were right up against each other.

"Hi." he whispered.

She smiled. "Hey."

"So..."

She sighed, her cheeks poofing out, "I broke up with John."

'_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you...'_

"Wh...Why?"

Ginny almost laughed, but controlled it. "Because Potter. I'm complete over the bloody moon in love with you."

_Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin_

Harry smiled. "Ginny..."

"What?"

He kissed her nose. "I'm abso-" left cheek, "bleeding-lutley," right cheek, "head over heels," right eyelid, "down on my knees," left eyelid. He paused, looking deep into her eyes. "In love with you."

She smiled as she presed her lips to his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and deepened the kiss. He'd never felt happier.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Ginny melted into the kiss and smiled even wider as Harry's tongue entered her mouth. Sighing happily, she wrapped her arms around his neck, loving how she could feel evry inch of his body, and the warmth that it radiated.

She must be in heaven.

No...

Heaven couldn't be better.


End file.
